This is the Present
by Bloodyfire666
Summary: Naruto and Saske have a project to do but what happenes when forgotten memories return?
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. No profit is being made from this fic. That is all it is…..a fic. This is the only warning I'm gonna put. So I'll repeat it. I . do . not . own . Naruto . or . any . of . the . characters.

Warnings: Language!! slight OOC, yaoi, yuri,  and language. Naughty stuff….ya know the usual. Cheese-factor!

Pairings: Now if I told you that it would ruin the fic now wouldn't it?

Summary: Ok this explains the ooc-ness. Anyway it is future Kohona. So the characters here aren't the actual Naruto characters. These are descendants of them. This generation looks very similar to the ones of "ancient Kohona".  So they are basically the same but there are differences of course. Just so there isn't any mix ups. Anyway Sasuke and Naruto have a project to do together, but what will happen when they find out more about the past then just what they have to study?

Bad summary I know  .

This is the Present

Chapter one

_'Ugh it's going to be one of those days'_ Sasuke thought bringing two fingers to his right temple. The class was noisy with excited and hyper-active kids; they were throwing paper airplanes, yelling to each other across the room. Sasuke couldn't take much more of it. Class hadn't even started yet and already he was getting a headache.

"Sasuke are you even listening to me!?" Sakura shrieked, beside him.

"Gomen Sakura" He gave her a small smile. She was explaining what she was going to do this weekend.

"It's ok" She could never stay mad at Sasuke, especially when he smiled at her.

A tall, thin woman with short dark brown hair walked into the room. She had cold blue eyes that told students that pain would come if they disobeyed her orders. Her thin lips were pursed together in a scowl. "Take your seats!" she commanded.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cooed as she headed towards the front to sit with Ino, her best-friend.

The teacher promptly started the lesson, as usual. Sasuke paid little attention to what she was saying, his eyes drooping slightly; lately he hadn't been getting much sleep. Itachi has been driving him mad. Sasuke had been sneaking out at night to just get away and going home just before dusk to shower and change. This made his brother even angrier and had added more pressure on Sasuke to spend more time with Sakura.  He liked the girl, she was one of his few true friends, but she could be outright annoying most of the time.

He was snapped out of his daze by a knocking at the door. Looking up he noticed the teacher scowling at being interrupted.

"Enter!" she snapped.

"Good morning Ms. Akara." A light haired man smiled.

"Morning principle Hiroshi-sama" She replied softly, her voice taking a different, softer note.

"Sorry to disturbed your lesson, but we have a new transfer student"

She raised an eyebrow, "It is very late into the term"

"I know that but he wont have any trouble." He said before walking back to the door. "Come in" he called down the hall.

A blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes entered the room smiling brightly. His orange attire stood out like a sore thumb. It didn't help matters that as he stood beside the principal it made him look completely out of place. The older mans dark grey suit read sophistication where as the boys read 'I just threw on what ever I could find this morning.'

"This is Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced.

Sasuke looked the spiky haired boy up and down. He certainly wasn't your average kid. Sasuke felt himself wanting to know more about this boy. He had never been interested in anyone else before.

"He has just transferred here to Hidden Leaf High from Central forest; I hope you all treat him kindly."

"Thank you Hiroshi-sama." The teacher smiled at him.

He nodded curtly and left the room.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the boy, something about him was familiar. Sasuke couldn't place exactly what but he vowed to find out.

"Go take a seat beside Sasuke" The teacher snapped impatiently.

"Sa…suke?" He questioned his eyes squinting into little crescent moons.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "The dark haired boy sitting at the back." She growled out. "Figures a demon like you would be so stupid."

The class snickered,

_'Demon?'_ Sasuke thought confused.

Naruto just grinned, "I'm sooo sorry I should've known."

"Yes you should've now hurry up your holding up the class." She snapped completely missing the sarcasm.

He moved towards the back, to his luck three dark haired boys sat at the back. 'Oh shit!' he thought, looking closer he saw that only one had an open seat next to him.

He sat next to the dark eyed boy.

"You must be Sasuke!" he said cheerfully.

Sasuke didn't answer him.

"You don't have to be so rude" he huffed.

"You don't have to be so loud" was the snide reply.

Naruto looked at the other boy frowning. He sat there not looking at anything his elbows resting on the desk fingers laced in front of his face.

Naruto sighed_. 'I guess this isn't him.'_ This thought depressed him deeply.

He listened to the teacher drone on about a new project they would have to do in pairs.

"Stupid pair project" he mumbled. "Why does it always have to be in pairs? I end up by myself anyway." He was too busy fuming to notice the amused look he was getting from his partner.

He raised his hand.

The teacher didn't acknowledge him.

"Can I work by myself!?" Naruto burst out.

The teacher glared at him.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Please do not speak out unless you have your hand up."

"But I did!"

"Please be quiet."

"But..."

"If I hear another word from you, you will be going to detention." He voice took on a daring tone.

"You stupid fucking bitch will you listen for a minute!" He yelled. He had had enough of people treating him like shit, first the secretary, then the principal, and now his fucking teacher, it was too much for one morning.

"Detention Mr. Uzumaki, I should've known better then to let a demon in my class." She hissed.

The class roared with laugher.

"It's funny how I'm penalized for something I didn't even do." He shot before leaving the class room.

The teacher read out the partners, everyone would be working with who they would be working with.

After class Sakura came up and hugged him. "Oh Sasuke you poor thing! Having to be paired with that creature."

"What?"

"For the project, you have to work with Naruto that must be horrible."

"Why?" he asked extremely confused.

"He's a demon!" she shrieked.

"He looked normal to me." He shrugged.

Ino walked up and joined her best friend. "He is anything but normal."

"How so?" Sasuke was even more curious now.

"He's dangerous. In the past year he's been to three different schools, I don't know why but I'm guessing it because he's been kicked out, another thing is I heard he has killed a boy." Ino said matter-o-factley.

Two more teen joined their little group.

"I was told he killed his family." A short brown haired boy with red stripes on his face chided.

"This is all so troublesome, why do you bother getting involved Kiba?"

The one called Kiba rounded on the dark pony-tailed boy.

"Because I feel like it Shikamaru!" he roared.

Shikamaru just shrugged and lent against the wall.

Kiba became infuriated. "Don't just shrug when I'm talking to you!"

"Your so bothersome." He smirked as he seen the canine like boy become more enraged. He loved pressing Kiba's buttons.

Kiba growled and glared daggers at Shikamaru.

"Well I've never seen or heard of him before." Sasuke said drawing the other two boys attention to him.

"You gotta be shitten me." Kiba snorted.

Sasuke shook his head. "Never anyway you guys are making me late for gym, so move!"

The others let him leave the circle and watched his retreating back.

"I don't understand how he could never have heard of Naruto." Sakura frowned.

"Come on Sakura-chan" Ino purred taking the pink haired girls arm. "We're late for drama as it is, let's go." She started dragging her down the opposite hall that Sasuke went.

"Yeah you're right" she said as they left Shikamaru and Kiba alone in the hall.

Kiba glared at the thinner boy.

"What now" Shikamaru drawled.

"Why do you always do that to me?"

"Do what?" he opened his eyes to look at Kiba, smirk in place.

"You damn well know what!" Kiba growled. "Wipe that smirk off your face right now!" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Shikamaru snorted. "Come on, I'm hungry." He said before heading towards the café.

Kiba stuttered. He had done it again; Shikamaru could always press his patience.

"I'm gonna kill him." He growled.

"Woof woof!" came the reply from the tiny white dog that sat on his head.

"I agree Akamaru." He said grinning, as he followed his friend down the hall.

Naruto sat in detention; the teacher had his feet up on the desk and was reading a book. From what Naruto could tell from the cover it wasn't a children's book.

"Pervert" me mumbled, placing his head on his arms.  He looked outside, there were a few people on the school grounds laughing and being out in the sun. Naruto hated having to transfer from school to school. He liked being at Central Forest. His first and only friend was there.

_'Maybe not my first.'_ He thought gloomily.

Iruka had been the first person to actually take the time to get to know Naruto, and not base him on his ancestor. He enjoyed being able to go to Iruka-sensei with his problems, or to just talk. He had always been there for him when he was being picked on or just having a bad day.

Naruto teased the older man about his secret lover. He didn't know who it was all Naruto knew was that he was male; it pleased Naruto to be able to tease his sensei and make him blush.

He sat in detention for what felt like hours, until his lunch rolled around. He was released from the small room.

"Bye!" he called energetically to the teacher in the room as he dashed out.

"Bye." The response was too late.

Naruto walked around the big school for twenty minutes searching for the cafeteria. He finally found it and got the special.

His stomach growled and he searcher around for an empty table, to Naruto dismay there wasn't one.

"Outside it is!" he cheered heading out the large double doors.

Once outside it took him another ten minutes before he settled on sitting under a large cheery-blossom at the back of the school.

Quickly he ate his food and sighed contently. Leaning against the base of the tree he closed his eyes. He was happy right now. There was no one around to glare at him with cold eyes, or to make snide comments about him having a demon inside of him. It wasn't his fault; the demon was in his blood line, passed down from generation to generation. The Uzumaki family was the containers of this evil. He new the past and how Naruto was burdened with carrying the demon inside of him. He bet that he knew what the Naruto of old times went though. Only difference between the two was Naruto of ancient times had friends to keep him alive and wanting to live. Naruto of today had no one for 14 years of his life, he had attempted suicide many times, but the Kyuubi inside of him healed the wounds before he could bleed to death. Up until two years ago it had become routine for him to attempt suicide, but then he met Iruka. And he had given Naruto a little determination to live. Iruka-sensei had asked him to not hurt himself any more that was the only reason he had stopped, because his friend had asked him to.

_'Friend'_ he thought, he had had a friend but then that too was ripped from his grasp and thrown away. He was alone once again.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice someone approach him.

"Hey Uzumaki." The voice said.

Naruto's head snapped up to look at the voice's owner. He glared.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

The other boy shrugged.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day and stare at me or something?" he mumbled.

Another shrug

"Will you stop fucking shrugging and at least answer me."

"No need for suck language."

"Fuck off Uchiha" Naruto spat.

Sasuke winced and he heard the anger laced in the smaller boys voice. He has never heard his name said like that, not even by Itachi.

"Look I didn't do anything wrong so you don't need to be an ass." Sasuke shot back.

Naruto sighed deeply. He just wanted to be alone, Sasuke was right he didn't need to be to rude, but Sasuke's staring had started to unnerve him.

"I'm sorry." He placed his grin back in place. "So what brings you here?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"There you go again! Can't you just answer me for once?"

"Why should I?"

Naruto really wasn't in the mood for stupid games. "Look if your just gonna stand there and be an ass fine but I'm not gonna sit here and take it."

"What?"

"You heard me." Naruto stood up, Sasuke was about 4 inches taller then him but he was sure he could kick the Uchiha's ass.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto growled and lunged at the other boy, a good fight was exactly what he needed. Zabuza had taught him in Taijutsu, so he would be able to defend himself when bullies decided to pick on him. With in a few seconds Naruto was face-first into the ground with Sasuke on his back holding his arms down, successfully pinning him. He didn't have time to process what had happened, it had happened so fast.

"You thought you were the only shinobi at our school?" Sasuke grinned.

Naruto struggled helplessly. He couldn't get out from under Sasuke no matter what he tried, sighing he gave up he didn't feel like tiring himself out too much.

"Finally noticed it's useless to struggle?" Sasuke said in Naruto's ear, the smaller boy gave an involuntary shiver.

"Can you get the hell off?"

Sasuke smirked "I don't feel like it."

Naruto growled and closed his eyes trying to will away his anger. "Your fat ass is crushing my rib cage!" he yelled.

"What do you mean?" he said shifting his ass so that it ground Naruto into the ground, he was rewarded with a gasp of pain. He smirked.

"You suck a fucking ass-hole!" Naruto wheezed.

"And you're a moron what's your point?"

"My point is I wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't of started it."

"How so?" he enjoyed torturing the blonde haired boy.

"Arg! Just get the hell off!" He was starting to seriously have trouble breathing.

"I told you already I don't feel like it."

"Please…" Naruto begged. He didn't care how pathetic he sounded he just wanted Sasuke off.

Sasuke's face lined with worry, he knew that the other boy was actually hurt by the tone of voice. Slowly he got off.

Naruto gasped in deep breaths of air.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked, he hadn't meant to hurt the other boy.

Naruto moved to his hands and knees then slowly sat up completely. His head was pounding now and he was shaking.

"I am now. Why the hell did you go and do that for? I just wanted a fight to let off some steam."

Sasuke shrugged. "You lunged at me, so I disabled you. I didn't mean to hurt you though. Gomen."

"Gomen my fucking ass!" he cursed. "You did that on purpose when I told you you were hurting me."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well it's your own fault dobe"

Naruto was furious "your suck a fucking asshole I was sitting here doing nothing, enjoying my lunch and you have to come along and ruin everything, just fuck the hell off and leave me the hell alone!" He stormed off towards the school.

Sasuke sat there stunned. He hadn't meant for that to happen, he just wanted to talk to Naruto and see if what the others were saying were true. But when Naruto charged at him he did the only thing he knew how, fight back, he didn't want to hurt Naruto which is why he just disabled him, but as it seems even then he managed to hurt the blonde.

"Way to go Sasuke" he mumbled. The bell range and he headed towards his next class. Walking through the crowded halls, he couldn't stop running what had just happened during lunch through his head. He was taken off guard when he was talked to the ground.

"Sakura could you get off me?" He said pushing her away.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

He stood up, and held out a hand for Sakura.

She gratefully took it. "I'm so glad I caught you before class."

"What do you need now?" he said tiredly.

"Oh just my mother called and said you had to come over to my house tonight.

"Why?"

"She didn't say but she told me you had to come."

"And you couldn't wait to tell me this after why?"

"Because it's my lunch and you always leave right after school."

The late bell rang and he sighed. "Well I'm late, I'll see you after."

"Bye!" she beamed.

Sasuke walked into his art class ten minutes late; silently he took his seat, and pulled out his sketch book. They would be starting a new project on Monday. He sighed, this just wasn't his day.

The teacher happily went on about pottery and clay and stuff.

'_Great more girly work._' He thought rolling his eyes.

She finished her gleeful speech about clay and collapsed in her chair. "Now finish you mini-rugs" she told them pulling out a magazine.

Sasuke pulled out his frame and string; they had been working on these things for 3 weeks, his was almost done.

_'I hate this teacher._' He thought adding the finishing touches to his work. The class was full of chattering teens and the sound of twanging string.  The distinct sound of a pencil moving reached his ears; he looked around the room, nothing out of the ordinary. The sound was coming from his table; looking at the occupants he studied them. Shikamaru was sitting looking out the window, Choji, who sat beside the lazy boy, was eating. The foreign exchange student, Gaara, was working on his rug. Sasuke's eyes rested on a new occupant. Sitting not even three feet away from him was Naruto who was drawing something in a sketch book.

_'How could I not have noticed him?'_ Sasuke thought looking at the boy.

Naruto was completely engrossed in what he was doing and didn't notice Sasuke looking at him.

Sasuke tried to concentrate on his own work but he found himself staring at the blonde. He shook his head and went back to his won work, but before long he was once again staring at the blonde. He watched Naruto's face as he worked. He would sometimes scowl at his work or furrow his eyebrows together the tip of his tongue protruding out the side of his mouth. Sasuke watched all these little quirks with amusement.  Studying Naruto's face his eyes rested on the whisker like markings on his cheeks. He couldn't stop looking at them he was trying to decide weather they were tattoo's or not when Naruto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Is there something on my face?" his voice was lined with anger.

Sasuke blushed faintly and looked down, he was caught staring.

"Your whiskers, they're interesting." He replied.

Naruto blinked. "What?..." maybe he hadn't heard Sasuke properly.

"I said your whiskers are interesting. They're very unique." Sasuke repeated.  _'and cute._' He thought. _'Cute? Why the hell did I think cute!?'_

"Ummm thanks." Naruto said. "Everyone else thinks I'm stupid for having them, many people say I did it to get attention."

"Really?"

"Well yeah." Naruto grinned a feline like grin.

Sasuke shrugged. "The cu..cool" he almost slipped and said cute. It didn't seem that Naruto had caught his little mess up.

He went back to his work and Naruto started drawing again.

After a few minutes Sasuke once more couldn't concentrate on his work and kept looking at Naruto.

"Naruto!" the teacher barked. "Would you stop distracting Sasuke!"

"What!?" Naruto yelled. _'So that's why he was being so nice, he wanted to get me in trouble.'_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. Naruto wasn't doing anything wrong.

"You heard what I said young man, If I see you bugging Sasuke again you're out of here!" she said pointy.

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "I knew it!" He growled so only Sasuke could hear.

"What?" Sasuke was thoroughly confused.

Before he could do anything Naruto had a pair of head phones on and was sketching madly.

For the second time that day he put two fingers to his temple. This really wasn't his day.

After school he met Sakura outside her last period class, English, like he did every time he had to hang out with her after school.

They walked to her house in silence. Once there her mother greeted them. She told them what they would be doing that night.

"Wow mom that's so cool! I can't wait to go. Isn't that cool Sasuke?" she said barely containing her excitement.

Sasuke shrugged, he just wanted to go home and sleep, but he couldn't the Haruna family was a very important business contact for Itachi's company. So he couldn't upset them which brought him to his current situation of standing in a long line up waiting to enter a tall building.

Owari!!

A/N: Well there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes or stuff you might find.

Hopefully it's not too bad. . If anything doesn't make sense just tell em and I'll explain and/or fix it. Review if you like, if you don't then meh! Criticism always welcome.


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Review responses will be at the end of the chapter.

This is the Present

Chapter two

Naruto sat inside the empty building, anxiously waiting for Zabuza to arrive. He kept looking over his shoulder wondering if the other people were entering yet.

"Nervous are we?" A voice chuckled beside him.

Naruto spun around and was greeted by a dark spiked haired man with emotionless eyes.

"Hey Zabuza-sensei." Naruto grinned. The other man smiled back.

"I hope you enjoy the show. Oh and don't get too overwhelmed. Naruto-kun." He said ruffling the blonde haired boy's hair.

"Arigato for the seat!" he said getting up and hugging Zabuza. The older man tensed but then relaxed into the embrace. He ruffled the teen's hair once more before walking away.

Naruto sat back down and watched people enter the seat filled room. He had front row seats thanks to Zabuza who had organized this whole event.

_'I wonder who will be sitting beside me.' _He thought looking at the three empty seats beside him. His question was answered when Sakura, Sasuke and some lady he didn't recognize walk towards him. The lady had dark red hair and baby-blue eyes. Her face was soft and caring, she looked similar to Sakura. She led them into his row and paused when she saw him smiling at them.

"I am not sitting beside that!" She shrieked and took the opposite isle seat. Her face was full of disgust as she glared at Naruto, like he should've been there. Naruto just smiled and waved. Sakura took the seat nearest to her mother.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun." She said bowing her head.

He shrugged and sat down between Naruto and Sakura. To be honest he really didn't mind sitting beside the blonde haired boy. He looked around to see who all had come. The place was packed; most of them were kids from his school and their parents. He noticed Ino and her parents were here. Looking further back he noticed the Hyuuga siblings Hinata and Neji. Beside them sat Gai and his look-alike Rock Lee. Moving along he saw the Nara and Akimichi clans were sitting together. Choji Akimichi was sitting with his father and the elder Nara but Shikamaru wasn't sitting with his family. Sasuke continued to scan the crowds; Aburam Shino was sitting by himself with Tenten. Finally he located the lazy boy sitting with Inuzaku Kiba and his family. He had a faint blush on his face and was looking towards the ceiling. Sasuke noticed Kiba had and evil smirk on his face and raised an eyebrow in question. '_Seems like all of our friends are here, even that Gaara guy.'_ Sasuke thought looking back towards the open space in front of him.

Naruto couldn't wait for the show to start. He was practically bouncing in his seat, Sakura and her mother were giving him dirty looks, but he was way to excited to care. He would get to see Iruka sensei again and all that other cool stuff Haku was telling him about. Speaking of the long haired boy just where he was? Naruto looked around and spotted him in a corner, clipboard in one hand the other hung at his side. He looked Naruto's way and smiled. Naruto waved and smiled back. The lights dimmed and Zabuza entered from behind a curtain and walked into the middle of the empty space in front of everyone. He cleared his throat and at once the room went silent.

Haku walked up beside Zabuza and smiled. He looked so small beside the taller man.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming." His voice was soft and pleasant to the ear. "I'm glad you all took the time to watch our presentation, my name is Haku I will be announce the event's that will occur tonight. Please get comfy and enjoy the show." He bowed and walked off stage.

One boy from the audience called out "You're beautiful can I have your number honey!"

"Yeah me too, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" another called.

Naruto snickered. He had also made the mistake of thinking Haku was a girl at first, his soft voice and feminine like features gave off that impression.

"Psst what's so funny dobe?" Sasuke whispered.

"Can't you see?" Sasuke gave him a confused look. "What do you think of Haku?"

"Well she's very pretty." Sasuke admitted this caused Naruto to burst into a fit of giggle leaving Sasuke to stare at him wide eyed.

Haku smiled and plainly said "Sorry but I'm a boy" There were many shouts in protest and disgust.

"Man I never would've thought." Sasuke said blinking, Naruto had calmed down from his giggle fit.

"I can't wait to find out what they're gonna do." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke. He was so happy right now he didn't care about how much of an ass Sasuke had been to him earlier.

Sasuke grinned back at the boy beside him; his energetic behavior must have been contagious because Sasuke felt himself become anxious.

Before Sasuke could respond Sakura's mother cut in. "How in the world did trash like you get in here let alone front row seats."

Sasuke caught the brief flash of pain that shot across Naruto's face before it disappeared behind his well placed mask. Naruto bit his tongue and didn't respond he wasn't going to let people like her ruin his night; he had been looking forward to this for weeks.

He just grinned at her and Sakura. They hadn't noticed that Zabuza had been standing behind them for awhile now.

"I beg you pardon Miss but what did you say to my friend Naruto here?" They both gasped and jumped, startled.

"I was wondering where he got the money to pay for his ticket." Mrs. Haruna said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Well he worked for it, helping me set this whole thing up, now if you would please be quiet we would like to start the show and your talking is holding it up."

She flushed darkly and mumbled an apology. Naruto stifled his laughter. It was priceless to see the rich snobs get put in their place.

Zabuza stood at the end of a line of five shinobi in total there were six. One being Iruka-sensei another one Naruto recognized as the detention teacher Kakashi. The three others were introduced by Haku as Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai. Sasuke looked up to where had saw Lee and Gai sitting, noticing Lee was sitting by himself beaming down at the older man.

"I swear there's something more then friendship going on between them." He mumbled.

Naruto looked at him. "Between whom?" he whispered.

"Gai-sensei and Lee."

"Lee…" Naruto didn't know who he was.

"Never mind just watch." Sasuke said pointing towards the front.

Naruto turned his head towards the front as the show started. The crowed gasped as the ninja's threw shuriken at each other and preformed many different types of jutsu's. Each display was shown in pairs. One time a Kunai went flying into the crowed only to be caught by Kakashi-sensei who had disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared catching it in front of a small child's face. "Sorry" he said before heading back to the stage.

Naruto was having a great time. He loved everything to do with being a shinobi and he himself excelled at it. Most of the stuff they were doing was low level jutsu that he could do himself. After all Zabuza had trained him personally.

Sasuke lent over and whispered something in Naruto's ear that made the smaller boy blush. Sasuke smirked.

"So am I right?"

Naruto nodded.

Up in further in the rows Shikamaru yawned. "And I'm here again why Kiba?" he asked the brown haired boy.

"Because you owe me." Came the blunt reply

Shikamaru blinked.

"That's right, you owe me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "you are so troublesome I don't know why I even bother with you." He sighed.

His answer was a growl and Kiba glaring at him. Smirking he stared back defiantly. How he loved pushing the slightly taller boys buttons.

Shikamaru finally looked away as he grew board of this old routine. "This is so boring, we are shinobi ourselves why do we need to watch a bunch of older men perform stuff we can already do, I'd much rather be outside star gazing." Kiba rolled his eyes, why was Shikamaru always like this.

"Woof woof!" Akamaru barked.

"Yeah." Kiba pouted.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba, he hated it when he talked to akamaru, he could never understand what they were saying. Usually it wasn't ever good for him. He shuddered, what were they planning this time. He studied Kiba's face; there was no trace of a smirk or sly grin. Shikamaru was actually starting to get worried.

Ino was staring at where Sakura and Sasuke was sitting she hated not being able to sit with them and pouted. Zabuza's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"We need some volunteers for the second last part of our show." His deep voice boomed throughout the building.

Many people raised their hands but each sensei selected one student.

Iruka of course picked Naruto who gleefully jumped up from his seat and went to the front. Kakashi ended up picking Sasuke. Gai chose Neji, Asuma selected Hinata, and Kurenai picked Ino.

The five students stood in front of the audience nervously. They didn't know what jutsu they would have to perform Zabuza explained what they would be doing and they grinned. It was the Henge no jutsu. This was a type of ninjutsu where the user would change their appearance into someone else. He explained the simple steps to making this jutsu work. Those that completed the jutsu properly would be asked to join him after the show.

"Now on the count of three." He said.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

At once five people called out "Henge no Jutsu!"

The five participants were effulged in puff of smoke. When it disappeared the audience could see that all of the teenagers had changed. Where Hinata had stood a boy with short blue hair and pale eyes now took her place. This was a male version of the Hyuuga female. In Ino's place a Sakura double now stood. Neji had changed into their principal. Sasuke had transformed into Zabuza-sensei and where Naruto once stood, was now a tall, slender, nude blonde female. She had her hair in pigtails on either side of her head and was blowing kisses and winking at the audience.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes off female Naruto, it was bad enough he couldn't stop looking at him when he was male but now that he was female Sasuke felt his will weakening. He just wanted to kiss the damn baka silly. _'Wait a minute since when do I want to kiss him!?'_ Sasuke thought shaking his head. The other four teens released their jutsu's and looked at Naruto who seemed to have fun teasing the audience.

Zabuza cleared his throat and Naruto pouted cutely.

"But Zabuza-san!" she purred.

"That's enough." He growled.

Naruto pouted once more before releasing the jutsu, he was laughing at the look on the audience's faces.

They all were congratulated before taking their seats. Sasuke had a faint blush on his face but it was hidden by his long dark bangs. As the last part of the show continued Sasuke found himself staring more and more at the blonde boy beside him. Naruto was watching what was happening on stage without missing a beat. He loved watching two shinobi fight each other. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke staring at him.

_'Why does he keep staring at me? It's really starting to creep me out.'_ He thought.

He turned and looked at Sasuke who blushed and looked down. He was acting funny.

"Umm. Are you ok?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded but didn't look up.

"Ok…"

a moment passed before Naruto asked "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Sasuke shrugged. This frustrated Naruto.

"Argh! You're doing it again!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Doing what?"

Naruto frowned and turned away from the other boy. He wasn't going to get angry tonight.

_'Damn that didn't work. Wait why do I wanna piss him off again?_' Sasuke thought also turning his attention to the rest of the show.

The show ended not long after.

"Well that's a relief." Sakura's mother sighed. "To think that ever commoners could get in." She glared at Naruto as she stood up. Sakura followed suit. They started walking away and realized that Sasuke wasn't following them.

"Are you coming Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"No you guys go; I'll find my own way home. I have to stay anyway."

"Now don't be like that Sasuke. I brought you here and I'm going to take you home."

"Thank you Mrs. Haruna but I'm fine." He bowed.

"You sure Sasuke?"

He nodded, and hugged his friend. "I'll see you on Monday."

She nodded and left.

Ino saw Sakura and her mother starting to leave. She left her parents to go meet them.

"Hey Sakura-chan" she smiled.

"That was sooo cool wasn't it!?"

"Yeah!" The two girls started a heated discussion about the show.

"My mother said you could sleep over if you want." Ino smiled.

"That would be great." She turned to her own mother. "Can I?" she pleaded.

"Of course darling" she said smiling "Call me tomorrow and I'll pick you up. Bye!" She briskly walked out the door.

"Ino took Sakura's hand and pulled her towards her parents. "We'll meet you guys in the car!" she called. They nodded and the two girls took off.

They reached Ino's family car within minutes and hoped into the back seat. Once the door was closed Ino pinned Sakura against the opposite door and kissed her fiercely. Sakura could all but comply with Ino's ministrations. Ino licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter. Sakura willing submitted to the blonde. Wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck she drew their bodies closer so that there was no space between them. They broke the kiss after a few minutes, both girls panting heavily. Ino smirked at the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled back.

Ino's parents came into view from the car. Ino smirked once again. She always had good timing. She and Sakura had been doing this for months and no one was the wiser. Everyone thought they were just best friends. By the time her parents reached the car both girls had caught their breaths and were looking normal. They both grinned widely as the car started up and headed towards the Yamanaka residence.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the center once again joined by the Hyuuga siblings. Ino had left with Sakura.

"We just want to congratulate you guys once more on a job well done." Zabuza explained. "I saw many potential ninja's in the audience but only a select few had open charka holes."

They nodded in understanding.

"Further more on completing the jutsu we wanted to give you guy's a free lesson."

"We already are being taught." Neji spoke up. His sister nodded in agreement.

"Ok then please feel free to leave." The nodded and left.

Zabuza shook his head "Kids these days."

"Hey!" Naruto sputtered, Zabuza laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Well besides you. I'm guessing your going to leave also Sasuke?"

The dark haired boy shrugged "Kakashi-sensei has been teaching me."

"Well then, since I don't really get any additional students I'll take my leave, I have other places to be." As he said that Haku started walking towards them.

"Are you finished here Zabuza-sama?"

The older man nodded.

"Then shall we Zabuza-kun?" He said taking said man's arm.

Sasuke lent over and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"He's our age." Naruto replied

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and Naruto laughed at him.

Zabuza blushed and left with Haku.

"Bye!" Naruto called to their retreating backs.

Sasuke stared at the ground. He didn't really have anything to do right now. He had forgotten to call Itachi so going home was out of the question. He didn't feel like dealing with the older boy's bullshit.

"I wonder how Iruka is doing." Naruto wondered out loud. He hadn't seen him since the end of the show. "Hey lets go find him." Without thinking he grabbed Sasuke's hand and started dragging him through the door located behind the curtain. Memories of his childhood flooded back to him as he dragged Sasuke. The raven haired boy reminded him so much of his lost friend.

_'Where the hell does he get all his energy?'_ Sasuke thought as the blonde dragged them down hallway after hallway opening door after door for the man Naruto talked so fondly of.

He was different from the Naruto at school; he was happy and full of energy. Sasuke smiled despite himself. He liked this Naruto much better then the one he saw at school. Hell he'd admit he liked Naruto period. He was the first person in a long time to make Sasuke truly smile. The blonde had also caught his attention by just walking into the class room. Naruto was like an addiction and Sasuke found himself wanting to spend more time with the him. The only problem was whenever he went to talk to him; he ended up insulting the blonde or somehow offending him.

Naruto's loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"A ha! Found you!" He was standing in a doorway pointing at its occupants. Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's shoulder to also looking into the room. His hand was still in the blonde boy's grasp, but he didn't mind.

He could tell that he and Naruto had caught the two teachers in the middle of something as both of them had blushes on their faces and Kakashi was fixing his shirt.

"I knew it! Kakashi-sensei is your secret lover!" Naruto stated proudly.

"Oh? How did you figure it out?"

"Because of the book you were reading today. That was the only hint that Iruka-sensei would give me." Naruto was smiling broadly.

"Well since you've proven your detective skills would you mind leaving, we were in the middle of something and I don't have much time." Kakashi stated bluntly.

Naruto flushed and left closing the door behind him. Sasuke's head was still on his shoulder so he didn't move very far.

"Ummm…Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke had spaced out, Naruto was very warm and he just stood there absorbing the heat. He lifted his head off Naruto shoulder and stepped back.

"Gomen"

"It's ok." His shoulder had gotten cold where Sasuke's chin had been.

He realized that he still held Sasuke's hand, he made no move to drop it and neither did Sasuke. Slowly they made their way back to the viewing room where the show had taken place. In Naruto's mad dash he had gotten them lost.

They walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, it was dark out and the moon hung low in the sky, the stars just faintly showing.

"You should be getting home." Naruto said. "You probably have someone worrying about you."

Sasuke shrugged looking towards the sky. "I only live with my brother and he's probably at home fucking some whore."

"Oh.."

Sasuke shrugged again.

"Plus it's the weekend who wants to go home?"

Naruto blinked.

"Where do you live?"

Naruto blinked again "uhhh on the outskirts of town."

"Mind if I hang out with you?"

Naruto dropped Sasuke's hand.

"Ummmm I guess." He was kind of startled. _'He seems different from at school.'_

It took them a while to get to the outskirts of town. Sasuke was happy to be out and about in the night. He looked at Naruto who smiled at him. He smiled back. He really didn't see anything wrong with the blonde at all. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand once again and started dragging him thorough fields and backyards as to what Naruto called "Short-cuts."

"Not far now." He said looking back. Naruto decide to break out into a sprint without warning. Sasuke taken by surprise tripped.

"Gya!" he yelled, as he fell into Naruto's back causing the smaller boy to also fall. They tumbled a couple of feet before stopping in a tangled mess of limbs.

"You're such a moron! why didn't you say you were gonna start running? Or you at least could've let go of me." Sasuke growled

"Why didn't you read my movements? You're a ninja!" Naruto growled back.

"What!?" Sasuke tried to get up but found he couldn't, his legs were bent oddly and tangled with Naruto's the most he could do was use his arms as leverage to lift his upper half off Naruto who was trapped beneath him.

A few silent moments passed. "Hey you think you could get off, this is really uncomfortable."

"Don't you think I already tried that dobe."

"Why can't you?"

"Our legs are tangled and one wrong movement will break my left ankle." He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh…Well then..." he tried moving but winced as pain laced up his right leg.

"Told you Dobe." Even though it came out in mono tone Sasuke was worried.

"Hey I have an idea."

"Hmmm?"

"The way you are right now is putting more weight and pressure on your lower half so if you collapse and lay on me it takes pressure off the legs which should give us what we need to move them." Naruto explained.

Sasuke slowly lowered himself on the smaller boy careful not to crush him, this wasn't like earlier today here he had him pinned, one wrong move and would be hurt himself.

Naruto let out a deep breath."Much better." He said as the pain was already starting to subside. Laying his head back on the cool cement he just relaxed for a few minutes. Sasuke's heat was sending tingles down his spine and he needed to get up before he fell asleep in the street.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" he asked as the other boy hadn't moved since lying down completely.

"Yeah." he said.

"Lucky for us my house is actually 10 feet away." He smiled at Sasuke's hair. "Wouldn't want anyone seeing you with me." Although he said is jokingly Sasuke still picked up the faint resentment in the statement.

Here he was laying on the road to what he would think looked like cuddling with someone he had just met, yet it all seemed so familiar to Sasuke, but he was sure he had never seen the blonde anywhere before. Had he?

"Why would I care if anyone saw me with you?" Sasuke said turning his head so he could look into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. _'Wait did I just think beautiful?'_

"Because I'm a demon." His voice taking on a mock tone. "I'm bad news."

"Like I care? That's just what people say. I haven't seen you do anything remotely demonic." Sasuke growled at him.

Naruto blinked. Sasuke was so passionate about him not being a demon. Kyuubi mewled in approval.

They lay like that for a while more, Sasuke resting his head on Naruto's chest listening to the heartbeat. He sighed contently. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this clam and relaxed.

Slowly Sasuke tried untangling his legs from Naruto's, the smaller boy helped and together they got themselves untangled. It took them a good 15 minutes, but in the end they succeed. Both boys lay side by side panting, Sasuke's ankle was shooting with pain and Naruto's right leg had been bent oddly. They got up after they caught their breath and silently walked the rest of the short way to Naruto's place.

He quickly crashed on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Much better" he said yawning.

Sasuke nervously stood in the doorway, he looked around. The house wasn't too big and it wasn't that small either.

"Are you gonna stand in the doorway all night?" Naruto said looking over the back of the couch.

Sasuke walked over and sat beside Naruto.

"Nice place you have here." He said and he meant it.

"Thanks. It's not much, but its home." Naruto smiled lazily.

Sasuke wanted to ask how Naruto paid for it but decided against it.

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure. I don't care what." Sasuke said.

Naruto got up and returned with two bottles of water. He yawned again. They drank in silence.

"Well I'm tired, you can crash here if you like." Naruto said getting up.

He disappeared into a room which Sasuke guessed was either the bedroom or the bathroom. Naruto reemerged a few minutes later in a black t-shirt and a pair of grey boxers, he held out a blue t-shirt for Sasuke.

"You can use this so you don't have to sleep in your clothes."

"Arigato" Sasuke said taking the article of clothing. Quickly he changed and neatly folded his clothes placing them on the coffee table.

He followed Naruto into the room where the blonde had previously disappeared into. As Sasuke had guessed it was his bedroom. It was basically empty scarce a bed and a few pictures/posters covering the wall.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the floor. Sorry to say but I don't have any extra blankets." He said.

Sasuke noticed a thin blanket on the floor with and equally pathetic looking pillow.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor pulling the blanket over him. Sasuke crawled onto the surprisingly comfy mattress. He grabbed a sheet and threw it over his body.

"Night" yawn "Sasuke." Naruto said already falling asleep.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun." Sasuke said tiredly. He hadn't realized how tired he was until now.

The sound of Naruto's calm, deep breathing soon lulled Sasuke to sleep.

Owari

A/N: Well I did it! I finished tonight I met my self-imposed goal. Anyway there you have it chappie two. Damn I'm proud. There's probably mistakes in this chapter too, grammar and spelling aren't my strong point . anyway hope you enjoyed it.

**Solo1487:** Of course I'll finish this story. It's already done. It's just a matter of typing it up . ugh..-.-' and yes my spelling and stuff is crap.

**Kisu**: Sorry to say there won't be very much Itachi in this story and when he is in it he's basically a bastard Gomen. And the past is the past…Hard to say. Depends on which past you are talking about

**Watermelon Gal**: Yes it is set in present times and the whole demon deal is the Kyuubi has been in Naruto's family for generations. So he's basically harmless .' and about Naruto's swear he has a lot of pent up anger against the town and finally found somewhere to let it out. He won't be swearing that much all the time. Gomen.

**Vampires Nightmare: **Thanks for your review they all count huggles back Of course I'm making the ooc-ness work it is I :P

Thank you to all of you that have reviewd.


	3. Chapter three

A/N: If you guys haven't figured it out yet this story is basically just about Sasuke and Naruto .' not hard to figure out ne? Anyway just in case.

This is the Present

Chapter three

Kiba sat on his basement floor rolling a ball to Akamaru. His friends Neji, Lee, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino and Tenten were there too.

"Where the hell is Sakura and Ino?" he grunted.

"Did you tell them that you were having people over tonight?" Neji asked looking at Kiba.

"Uhh… Ah shit!" he cursed. Picking up the phone he dialed Sakura's number.

"Her mother picked up. And Sakura's over at Ino's." he said to his group of friends.

"Here I'll call her." Shikamaru said taking the phone.

"We should call Sasuke too." Tenten said.

"Yeah yeah."

Ino and Sakura dashed upstairs as soon as they reached the house. Ino quickly shut the door. She hated being in the car with her parents, especially when Sakura was around. She watched Sakura sit on her bed before moving away from the door towards her. She hadn't stepped two feet before her mother called her name.

She growled and opened the door. "Yes mother?"

"Your friend Shikamaru is on the phone!" was the reply.

"Got it!" she yelled downstairs picking up the phone.

She heard her mother hang up. "Hello? She spoke into the receiver.

"Kiba's?"

"Now? Hmm. Hang on let me ask Sakura."

She turned to her friend. "You wanna go to Kiba's for a small party?"

"If you want to." She smiled.

"Sure let me ask my mom."

Once again she called down to her mother.

"Sure we can go; we'll be there in twenty." With that she hung up the phone.

"Well there go my plans for tonight." She sighed sitting beside Sakura.

"Don't be like that." Sakura said wrapping her arms around the blonde and nuzzling her neck.

Ino laughed. "Come on we better get going."

"Ok those two are coming, who's going to phone Sasuke?"

No one volunteered.

Kiba took the phone back and Shikamaru went to petting Akamaru lazily.

"So whose turn was it?" Tenten asked looking at the not so small group.

"Yours"

"Ok Shino, truth or dare?" The teens had begun the pointless game to pass the time until everyone would arrive.

"Truth" was the short reply.

Tenten sighed.

"Ok umm who in this room would you fuck?"

"Everyone"

They looked at him oddly.

"Really Shino-kun? Asked Hinata wide eyed.

He nodded.

"Who knows Sasuke cell number?"

"Geez do you not know anything about your friends?" Shikamaru asked once again taking the phone from Kiba and dialing said number. "Here" he handed it back.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He got up and wondered blindly into the living room. He grabbed his cell phone and answered

"Hello?" he said yawning. It was Kiba.

"No I'm sleeping."

"I was sleeping, shut up you moron."

"No I don't want to come."

"Where I am is none of your business."

"Shut up fuck head." He said before hanging up. He made sure to turn off the phone before heading back to the bedroom. Naruto was still asleep on the floor curled up in ball. His face was calm and relaxed. Sasuke smiled. He looked so cute when he slept. There was that cute word again. Why did he keep thinking Naruto was cute? He wasn't gay.  At least he didn't think so.  Sasuke sat on the bed and just stared at the sleeping boy. He had never given a thought about his sexuality until now. He just assumed he was strait.  To think about it Sasuke had never had a girlfriend before, he never felt attracted to anyone. To be honest he was seriously confused right about now.

Naruto rolled over and faced him, his eyes opening slowly. Sasuke blushed he had been caught staring again.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Around 10:30."

"Oh ok." He sat up and blinked. "I can't sleep."

"And that's my problem why?"

"It's not I was just stating why I was up geez you don't need to be so touchy." He stretched and got up. "You want some hot chocolate or something?"

"Sure" he shrugged. Hot chocolate was much better then alcohol, Sasuke never understood what his friends liked about it so much.

Sakura and Ino reached Kiba's house in 20 minutes like they had said. His mother ushered them downstairs and closed the door behind them. They heard yelling as the descended the stairs. They gave each other looks of concern before reaching the bottom.

"I told you I'm not doing it!" Kiba roared.

"Why not!" was the reply.

"Why not what?" Ino asked joining the conversation.

"We dared him to invite Naruto." Shikamaru smirked evilly.

"No way am I letting that demon shit into my house!"

"That's just cruel. Do any of you want him here?" Sakura asked frowning.

A chorus of "no's"was her answer.

"Then why would you make a dare like that? You guys must really be bored. You're lucky I showed up then." Ino winked.

"Well do you say we do?"

She grinned. "A drinking game. Break out the sake."

Kiba got the said drink and handed each a bottle.

"Ok now here are the rules of the game. We go around the circle saying something we've never done and those that have take a drink. It's so simple."

They all nodded and sat in a circle. "Ok I'll start. I've never tried skinny dipping."  Hinata blushed deeply and took a drink. They all stared at her.

Ino laughed. "Well that was un expected. Ok Kiba your turn."

"I've never kissed my best friend." He grinned evilly.

Everyone but he himself and Shikamaru drank.

It was Shikamaru's turn. "I've never had sex with my sensei." Everyone looked at Lee expecting him to drink but he didn't. "why do you all look at me like that?" he asked.

"Never mind." The game continued on for a long while, more then half of them were drunk by midnight.

"Now we play truth or dare." Ino smirked. "It will be more interesting now that half of us are drunk."

"Ok Shino truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Hinata."

He did as he was told. The game continued on mostly like that the dares getting more and more perverted as time passed on. By the time people started passing out everyone had at least touched, or kissed everyone else. There was one dare where Hinata had to flash everyone.

Kiba smirked. Finally Ino passed out. Everyone was sleeping now. Reaching over he poked Shikamaru.

"Hey Lazy! Wake up!"

"Wha? Damnit Kiba I was sleeping why do you always do that!?"

Before the sleepy boy could protest any further his lips were captured by Kiba's. Rolling his eyes he let Kiba finish what he was doing. He wasn't in the mood to play with the canine like boy.

"Are you done? I want to go back to sleep."

Kiba growled in frustration. As much as he loved the dark haired boy he could really drive a person mad.

"You are so fucking lazy. Why can't you just make my life easy for once?"

Shikamaru smirked. Kiba was so cute when he was angry. He couldn't help but kiss him. Kiba was taken by surprise when Shikamaru kissed him. The other boy never started anything. Shikamaru reached up and pressed Kiba closer to him. His tongue flicked across the other boys lips and Kiba moaned giving Shikamaru exactly what he wanted. Kiba completely submitted to the other boy, he didn't mind Shikamaru being dominant it was a rare occasion that he actually took initiative. Shikamaru pulled away licking his lips. Kiba was panting heavily after the kiss.

"There happy now?" he asked before lying back down.

Kiba looked at him dumbfounded. "You're not serious!"

"I'm very serious Kiba-kun, and if I don't get my sleep I'll be very pissed."

"But…."

"Deal with it yourself; you have your own hands." Was the sharp reply.

Kiba glared at the now slumbering boy. He really hated him at times. He dealt with his little "problem" before curling up behind Shikamaru and falling asleep.

Shikamaru smirked he loved pissing Kiba off, it was his favorite past time. He waited until the other boy's breathing became long and deep before turning around and looking into his face. He kissed Kiba's forehead before cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

Naruto sat at his kitchen table drinking hot chocolate until one am. They talked about nonsense and about ninja stuff.

"So why do you live alone?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stared into his cup and fidgeted. "Well you see they were murdered." He was nervous no one had ever asked him about his parents before; no one had ever given a damn.

"By who?" Sasuke was really curious now.

"I don't really remember, I had woken up from sounds downstairs, all I can remember is these really weird red eyes." He shivered.

"Wow that's harsh."

"What about you where are your parents? You said you only lived with your brother."

Sasuke sighed "They died in a car crash, it was late and I was little,  I don't remember the whole thing either only that before that night I was already having a really bad day."

"What happened earlier that day?"

"I can't remember." And it was the truth, he had tried many times before to remember what had happened during the day but he couldn't.

"Sorry to hear that, at least you have your brother." Naruto half heartedly smiled before it dropped back to a frown "My older sister was also killed."

Sasuke felt bad for Naruto. It was true he still had Itachi, whereas Naruto had no one at all.

"It must suck to live by yourself."

"Not really, what sucks is having the whole town hate you for something you can't control."

"I can't really say I know what you mean, but I can understand your loneliness."

Naruto gave him a confused look. "How so?"

"I don't really know, all I do know is I feel like I'm missing something in my life. Like I lost something precious to me. You know what I mean?"

Naruto nodded. "I did lose something precious to me when I was young." He yawned and finished his third cup of hot chocolate. "Well I'm thoroughly tired, I say we turn in ne?"

Sasuke nodded and put their cups in the sink. He had really enjoyed just sitting and talking with Naruto. They went back to the dark bedroom; Naruto plopped down on top of the blankets where Sasuke went to take the bed. He was glad he wouldn't have to go home in the morning and deal with Itachi. He lay awake for a long time just listening to Naruto's soft steady breathing. He didn't know when but eventually he drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled of him as a child. He recognized them as his memories.

Ino woke up with Sakura snuggled up to her. She didn't remember falling asleep near the pink haired girl; she smiled down lovingly at her. Good thing she was the first one up. She sat up slowly so as not to disturbed the girl currently half on her. Looking around she smirked. On the floor furthest from her and Sakura was Shikamaru and Kiba cuddled up together. She smirked_. 'I knew there was something between them.'_  Gently she got up and moved away from Sakura. She wasn't ready for anyone to find out about their relationship just yet.

She fell back asleep within minutes, thoughts of Sakura filling her mind.

Shikamaru smirked. Little did Ino know but he had been up for a while now just lying there staring at Kiba. He had watched as Ino stared at Sakura, looked over his way then moved. They were on even grounds and he planed on keeping it that way.

Sasuke woke up before Naruto, the sun was just peaking over the horizon, and taking a quick glance at the slumbering blonde Sasuke got out of bed. We walked into the kitchen stretching. Looking through the cupboards he decided to make Naruto and himself breakfast. Opening the fridge he saw that it was full.

"Well that's shocking." He mumbled pulling out bacon and eggs.

Naruto woke up not long after to the smell of food cooking. Sitting up he yawned. He stood up and stretched his shirt rising up to reveal his muscled abdomen. Rubbing his belly he walked out into the kitchen. Sasuke was standing over the stove cooking something Naruto couldn't see.

"Hey hey! Whatcha makin?" he asked sitting down in the same chair he had occupied only hours before.

"What's it smell like dobe?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back. "Gee I'm sorry I just woke up and am still half asleep!"

Sasuke smirked, dobe suit the loudmouth blonde perfectly. He blinked since when did he give nicknames to people? He mentally shrugged and went to finishing the task at hand. Looking through Naruto's cupboards told him the blonde bought food but didn't eat properly.

"Here!" he said placing a plate in front of Naruto who was starting to doze off at the table. He took the seat beside him and started eating his own dish quietly.

Naruto sniffed at the food tentively.

"I didn't do anything to it" Sasuke said not looking up.

Naruto took this as proof enough and dug in. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. When was the last time he ate? He sat there with one arm on the table supporting his head while the other held his fork which was moving the food on his plate around. Now that he thought about he wasn't really in the mood to eat. He was staring off into space not watching what he was doing when he felt hot liquid pour into his lap.

"Shit!" he yelped jumping up from his seat.

Sasuke finally looked up from his food and smirked, Naruto had spilt hot chocolate onto his crotch.

Naruto dashed down to his bedroom to change quickly the hot liquid burning more with every move.

Sasuke got up and grabbed a cloth from the counter; he started cleaning up the spilt beverage.

"Damn baka." He said shaking his head and smirking. He had made hot chocolate and put a cup in front of Naruto while the other boy was thinking; he never thought Naruto didn't notice it was there.

He went back to his own seat just as Naruto re-entered the kitchen frowning.

"You ok?" Sasuke was truly concerned about the other boy, which in Sasuke's case was a first he didn't really care a bout anything.

Naruto just mumbled and took his seat not at all in the mood to finish his meal. After Sasuke was done Naruto took the plates and did the dishes, who would've thought he would be such a clean, if not clumsy, person.

Sasuke just watched Naruto while he did everything. He didn't know just why yet but something about this boy seemed really familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. The only other blonde he knew was Ino so that wasn't it. No one had eyes like Naruto's he could look at Naruto's eyes all day if he could. _'What the hell is going on in this head of mine?'_ He thought physically shaking head to clear it.

Naruto finished drying and putting away the dishes before slumping into his chair. It just wasn't his day. Firstly he woke up with an embarrassing arousal, thank god he was sleeping on his stomach and Sasuke wasn't there when he awoke. Next he was served eggs, Naruto didn't know why he bought the things he didn't really like them. Next was the whole hot chocolate lap incident, but damn if he didn't do anything else to embarrass himself further in front of the dark haired boy. Naruto sighed things just never went his way.

Sasuke frowned at the pouting boy in front of him. Standing up he went a retrieved his cell phone, turning it on he groaned. He had a text message from Itachi.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto asked rising his head off his crossed arms.

"Nothing I just gotta go home at 4 is all."

Naruto nodded. "Hey I have a good idea to pass the time!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "and that would be?"

"we could go in my backyard and spar." He smiled.

"That's a good idea if you don't mind losing dobe." He grinned.

"Don't call me that! And I will so not lose to the likes of you pretty boy!" he said jumping up and pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Whatever." With that the two boys went out to spar.

Hours later both boys trudged back into the house panting, sweating and both looking all around worn out. Glancing at the clock Sasuke swore.

"I have to get going. Sorry to leave in suck a rush but I'm late." He walked right through the house and out the door. Not noticing how he left his pants, shirt and cell phone. As soon as the door shut Sasuke's phone rang.

Naruto jumped not expecting such a noise, sure he himself had a phone but no one called him. No one had his number. Ignoring the annoying noise he headed towards the shower taking off clothes as he walked. It was his house, if he wanted to transfer between rooms naked who's to stop him. He hopes into the shower and turned on the hot water, unfortunately he only turned on the hot water. Yelping for the second time that day he jumped backwards in the tub and slipped on, you guessed it, a bar of soap. He fell and smashed his head on the smooth ceramic that was his bathtub.

"That's going to hurt" he mumbled before coughing up blood.

He sat up and groaned, his head was spinning and what was worse his body was exhausted from sparing with Sasuke. Rubbing his head he staggered upright using the wall for support. He swayed dizzily and blinked, blood was dripping from where his head hit the tub.

"Just fucking great" quickly he finished his shower cutting it short and slowly stepped out so as not to cause any more pain. Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed towards the living room. He glanced at the clock. 4:33 pm it read. He mumbled incoherent sentences as he sat on his computer. He would have to stay away for a long time to avoid a concussion.

He hadn't been sitting for two minutes before a phone started ringing sending waves of pain crashing through his head. Grabbing the cordless that sat on the computer desk he yelled into the receiver, he then realized it wasn't his phone. Growling he got up and answered Sasuke's cell his mind not working properly.

"Hello?" he growled out.

"Who's this?"

A pause.

"I don't know you go away!" Yup he wasn't thinking at all, he just wanted the annoyance to stop.

"No I am not Sasuke! Don't call again." He didn't know he was talking to Sasuke's brother as he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Sasuke was just walking through his front door to see Itachi glaring at the phone in his hand.

"Where were you?" Itachi spat as he slammed the phone down on the base.

"None of your business" Sasuke said walking upstairs.

"you better be ready in ten minutes or so help me I'll beat the shit out of you." Itachi yelled after his younger, disobedient brother.

Sasuke didn't say anything because he knew Itachi would do as he promised. Quickly he jumped in the shower for two minutes before putting on his dress clothes and brushing his hair. Looking into the mirror he sighed. He hated having to go to these dinner things with Itachi and the Haruna's.

He walked downstairs with a minute to spare, Itachi glared at him before walking out the door. Sasuke turned off the hall light and turned the outside light on before closing and locking the front door.

The drive to the fancy restaurant wasn't long but to Sasuke anytime spent with his temperamental brother was hell. They were greeted by Sakura who looked just as upset to be there as Sasuke did. He knew why, he was the only one who knew about the pink haired girl's relationship with Ino. She had come to him for advice when she found she had feelings for another girl, although he had no idea why anyone would come to him for romance advice. He just told her to do what would make her happy. Not even a day later she had come back telling him that Ino asked her out.  He was truly happy for her and gave them his best wishes, that and it got the annoying girl off his back.

She took his arm like always and the entered the building. She led them to their reserved table and the sat down after greetings had been made.

They order what they wanted before the adults got serious.

"As you know our children are becoming of age to become wed, and my wife and I would like to get these arrangements finalized before it's too late." Mr. Haruna said all business like.

"I agree whole heartedly." Itachi replied.

Sasuke sat there his emotionless mask on while on the inside he just wanted to beat the fuck out of his brother. When he was 8 years old Itachi had started this whole arranged marriage to Sakura thing. Both the Uchiha and Haruna were powerful business families and he thought it would be good to have them join together. Of course he told Itachi many times that he didn't want to marry the pink haired girl but he wouldn't have any of it. Sakura never minded the arrangement until she started dating Ino. It was then she started coming to Sasuke with plans to get out of it. If anything she wanted it less then him. Dinner went by quickly to Sasuke's relief, he was glad that no one had noticed he had been a little spacey that evening.

"Sasuke was glaring as he entered the car after Itachi. They had finalized the arrangements and Sasuke was not pleased. He went to voice his opinion but it landed on def ears. He opened his mouth to yell but was cut off by Itachi.

"So where's your phone Sasuke?"

He stared at his brother dumbfounded. His phone? It was at home…wasn't it? He then realized that during his dash out the door he had left his stuff at Naruto's.

"I left it at a friends house." He replied nonchalantly.

"You mean you left it at your whore's house." Itachi sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I phoned it twice trying to read you, the first time I received no answer the second time someone answered."

Sasuke's face dropped.

"The person sounded in pain, what did you do to the poor boy? He was so angry and yelled into the phone. Poor thing never thought you to be one to beat the people you fuck."

Sasuke was glaring daggers at Itachi; this only caused the other man to laugh. "You know he sounded quite fuckable."

"How the hell do you sound fuckable?" Sasuke growled.

"No need to take that tone, and its simple each person has a different sound to them. I figured someone like you would know that."

Sasuke couldn't stand Itachi when he got like this. "Could you just get to the point?"

"My point is if you're done with him I'd like him for myself."

"You're a pervert. And I'm not fucking him."

"Oh then what were you doing? And why were you almost an hour later? You're never late." They pulled into the driveway.

Sasuke just got out of the car, he didn't feel like getting into a fight with Itachi he didn't stand a chance against him on normal terms but right now he was exhausted and pissed off, his rational thoughts gone. He slammed the door as he stormed into the house and upstairs to his room.

He listened to Itachi enter the house, quickly he changed into shorts and a t-shirt, they were both sleeping clothes and training clothes. There was no way he was staying in the house tonight. He listened until he heard Itachi enter his office when he was certain the cost was clear Sasuke jumped out his window and onto the tree just outside. He used this to get down and leave the Uchiha property. The main though was Naruto was in pain, but the question was why? Sasuke hadn't hurt the other boy during the sparing session so why was Naruto in pain. He didn't know but he was going to find out.

Owari!

A/N: well there you have it another chapter done. Wow these things are actually just coming out fast. Mind you it will take longer for me to update because exams are coming up and all. But I'll still try for a chapter a week. Okay well hopefully this chapter didn't confuse anyone; I tried putting in more of the other characters. Well tell me what ya think.

**Kisu**: There ya go some good ol Itachi. huggles him oh and about Sakura thing nope not her.

**Watermelon Gal**: glomps back loved your review I laughed and smiled about for a long while after. Yes stupid people and their being mean to sweet Naruto. Here's another chapter. As mentioned I'm trying to get at least one a week out.

**ghostninja85**: glad you're liking it.

**Kuroi Kitsune13**: well this is what happens next. Thanks for reviewing mesa loves reviews.

**Snowy**: There ya go some more ShikaKiba. I didn't know there was anyone else who put them together. I've never seen the pairing. There goes me trying to be unique. Ahwell here's the next chappie hope you all enjoyed it.

**Solo:** lol heres your chapter!


	4. Chapter four

A/N: I am soooooo sorry, I didn't mean to take forever but exams came and then the comp crashed.. So I'm sorry and here's the long awaited next chapter.

This is the Present

Chapter four

Sasuke quickly made his way over to Naruto's. Reaching the worn wooden door of the Uzumaki house he knocked. Mumbling could be heard from the other side before the raven haired boy heard the distinct sound of locks clinking open.

"Whoever the hell it is you better fuck-" the blonde boy stopped mid-sentence as he saw who was at the door.

"Oh it's you again. What do you want so late?"

Sasuke just shrugged and pushed past Naruto into the house.

"Hey would you like to come in? Sure thanks." Naruto mocked closing the door and flopped onto the small couch.

"You say something Dobe?" Sasuke asked leaning over the back of the couch to look at the blonde boy.

"Nothing, oh you left your phone here by the way."

"I know. Itachi told me you answered it. Why in the world would you answer someone else's phone?"

"Could you not yell?"

Sasuke looked surprised. He never yelled at the blonde, taking a closer look at Naruto Sasuke noticed that he was holding the back of his head and there were traces of blood on his lips.

"Hey Dobe what the hell happened to you?"

"It's nothing" Naruto evaded

"Like hell it's nothing" Sasuke growled "when my brother called he said you sounded in pain, and right now you're cradling your head, never once did I hit your head so spit it out." He was staring fiercely at the blonde boy beneath him.

"Since when do you fucking care?" he spat

Sasuke was taken back by such angry words. He was being nice to the blonde for god knows why and he goes and throws it in his face. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I have no fucking idea why I care but I do, so would you just tell me already."

Naruto blinked up at him in surprise. He was honestly expecting Sasuke to deny it and act as if he didn't say a thing. Giving in he rolled onto his side and moved his hand exposing the wound to Sasuke. He had no idea how bad it was.

"How did you get this?" Sasuke asked. He could plainly see a deep gash on the back of Naruto's skull; it was as if it were cracked open.

Naruto blushed but it was hidden from Sasuke "I slipped in the bathtub" he didn't need to say more.

"Do you have medical supplies?"

"Of course, they are in the bathroom cabinet."

Sasuke nodded and headed towards the bathroom.

Naruto slowly sat up and swayed slightly. _'Is that why Sasuke came back?_' he thought. When he first saw the dark haired boy at his door he thought Sasuke had come to collect his things but since he entered Sasuke hadn't even made a move to grab them

"Back" rang Sasuke's voice from behind causing Naruto to jump in surprise.

Sasuke's face was lined with worry, Naruto's cut was deep and still bleeding slightly the blonde was lucky he hadn't passed out from blood loss yet. Looking around the room he saw blood on the ground. "This is going to hurt, you need stitches"

"Figures" was the mumbled reply.

Sitting on the back of the couch Sasuke set to work. With many ow's from Naruto the blondes head was stitched up.

Naruto had tears welling up in his eyes but Sasuke didn't see. Naruto would never let Sasuke see. He, as far as Naruto was concerned, was his only friend and he wasn't going to let Sasuke see him cry and label him as weak.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" he said leaning his head against Sasuke's knee. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I taught myself, when I was younger I got many cuts training and stuff."

"Oh.." Naruto yawned his exhaustion coming back to him full force. Turning onto his side he nuzzled his head against Sasuke's leg, being disoriented he didn't realize what he was doing and caused the Uchiha to become uncomfortable. Yawning he closed his eyes. "Thanks" he mumbled before sleep claimed him.

Sasuke sat in a very uncomfortable position on the back of the couch with Naruto cuddled up to his leg. Then he remembered Naruto had a head injury.

"Hey" he whispered, "Hey Naruto wake up." Gently he shook the blonde. He received a moan in return. "Naruto come on you can't fall asleep yet."

"Why not?" the blonde mumbled.

"Because of your head, now come on wake up" Sasuke slid down the back of the couch and behind Naruto shaking him harder this time.

"Ok ok I'm up!" he grumbled rubbing his eyes. "I'm just so exhausted."

"I know what you mean" before Sasuke could say anymore Naruto cuddled up to him once more, this time using his chest as a pillow. "Umm what are you doing?"

"Shhh sleep time, you comfy" Naruto's words were mumbled.

"Good to know but you can't sleep yet."

"I'll risk it now shut up and sleep."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it and for once he did as he was told. Shifting their position so that Naruto was sitting more on his lap Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist and let himself fall asleep. For some strange reason this felt oddly familiar.

Once again his sleep was filled of memories.

dream

He was a child, maybe five years old. Looking around he saw the playground of his first school.

"Now be a good boy and don't into trouble" a thin, pretty woman cooed.

"Yes mother." That's right it was his mother before she died. Sasuke walked through the double doors and into his classroom. There were many kids there laughing and having fun, all except one boy. He was sitting by himself at a table colouring. Sasuke sat beside this boy. "Ohayo" he greeted.

The other boy was silent. Sasuke had never met someone so rude. "Hey I was talking to you."

This time the boy looked up. "Me?" he asked blue eyes shining w/ confusion.

"Yes you, is there anyone else around?" Even for a five year old Sasuke was well advanced with his speech.

"Well no but…"

"But what?"

"It's nothing. Hi" he smiled.

_'This kids weird'_ Sasuke though but continued sitting with him anyway, he was the only one that seemed mature enough to hang out with Sasuke, in a five year old way.

Sasuke woke up early that morning and it was still dark. Why was he dreaming of his past? And why now? It took him a few minutes for reality to sink in again. He was at Naruto's again, and his brother thought he had a fucktoy. _'Oh joy'_ he though. He really hated his brother. Why did he keep coming here of all places though? Why not Sakura's? Or even Kiba's? He was sure he could stay there and yet he kept coming here. All of these questions kept floating around his head and more, before a groan brought him out of them. He looked down at the slumbering blonde in his lap, a faint smile crossing his lips. Gently he ran his hand through Naruto's hair it was surprisingly soft. He tried to get up but Naruto groaned and clung to him. Rolling his eyes Sasuke tried to detach the boy from himself but found he could not.

"Naruto let go."

No answer.

"Stop playing games, I have to piss"

"Hold it" was the mumbled reply.

Growling Sasuke stood up with the blonde in his arms. "If you don't let go I'll go with you in my arms." That got Naruto moving. Sasuke disposed the blonde on the couch and went to the bathroom.

Shaking his head he smiled at Naruto's antics, he could be extremely cute at times. Sasuke didn't care about what he thought anymore, all he knew is that being around made him happy and it felt right, like he was supposed to be friends w/ the blonde. Also being with Naruto filled that space in his heart that had been empty since before he could remember.

Sitting back down on the couch Sasuke noticed Naruto was sitting up also.

"You ok? You can go back to sleep it's still early."

"I know" Naruto chirped before crawling over and cuddling up to Sasuke again. "But it's hard to sleep when you're cold and with out a pillow"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the smaller boy. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist once again he pulled him closer and held him tightly. Never before in his life did Sasuke have the urge to cuddle with anything but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was making Naruto feel wanted and let him know that not everyone was cruel. _'Since when did I become so soft?'_ Sasuke scoffed at himself in a joking fashion.

Yawning, the sound of Naruto's steady breathing lulled him into a deep slumber.

Naruto woke up early the next morning cuddled up to Sasuke, he didn't know how they got in that position but he was scared. Quickly he scrambled out of the Uchiha's lose embrace and ended up falling off the couch.

"I am such a klutz." He moaned.

Sasuke smirked at him from his place on the couch "have a nice fall?"

"Shove it Sasuke" Naruto replied sticking his tongue out at the raven haired boy. To his surprise a hand appeared in front of his face. "Huh?"

"Do you want help or what?"

"Sure" he breathed taking Sasuke's offered hand. Sasuke helped him off the ground and back onto his feet. Naruto swayed slightly but regained his balance.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, you"

"Warm" Sasuke laughed a truly genuine laugh. Naruto smiled, '_Sasuke's laughter is beautiful'_ he thought.

Sitting beside Sasuke he looked at him, the dark haired boy had such a bad case of bed-head Naruto couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked after his very short laughter had stopped and Naruto's had started. The blonde calmed down due to the pain that was starting to fill his head. "It's your hair" he said still grinning.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair for it only to be caught in the tangles. He smirked "Oh" was all he said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke smiling; he loved Sasuke's face when he was smiling. "You have a very nice smile" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Sasuke looked at Naruto smile still in place. "Thanks"

Naruto was confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shook his head and stood, "You're such a Dobe" he said before heading into the kitchen and starting breakfast.

Naruto was still confused at Sasuke's change in behavior but shrugged it off and followed the taller boy into the kitchen. Sitting at the table he waited for food to be served.

"So why'd you come back last night?" Naruto asked picking at a hole in the table cloth.

"Because I was worried about you" Sasuke said placing a steaming cup in front of Naruto.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

Sasuke sighed in frustration "because you're my friend Dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief, he searched the other boy's face for some sign that this was some cruel joke he was playing and found none.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, what do I have to do to prove to you that I am you're friend. Even though you're different then others doesn't mean you shouldn't have friends. Is that what you think? Do you want me to say that you're not my friend and just leave?"

"No!"

"Than what!?"

"It's just…."

"Just what? You have a fucking demon inside of you so you don't deserve any friends, is that it? Well I don't give a fucking shit, that's the past get that through that thick skull of yours. **This. Is. The. Present**." he said emphasizing every word. "What that demon inside of you did centuries ago isn't your fault, hell it isn't even your ancestors fault. So stop this pity me crap!"

Naruto was stunned from Sasuke's outburst. He tried to apologize but nothing came out.

Sasuke turned back to what he was cooking and set a plate in front of Naruto.

"Here eat." He said in a gentle tone.

"Thanks" Naruto mumbled. He went to eat but stopped and looked up at Sasuke. "Look Sasuke I'm"

"Save it, it's ok"

Naruto nodded and ate silently. After they were both done he spoke up again "Hey Sasuke.."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem." He smiled. Picking up the dishes he quickly washed and dried them. "You shouldn't go anywhere anytime soon, not until the dizzy spells stop completely" Sasuke stated "Have any movies?"

"A few" With only a few moments of dizziness Naruto made the short trip to the living room couch, and sat down. Looking at the very small collection of movies Sasuke frowned.

"You only have one movie, the rest is anime."

"So?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took out the only movie Naruto had. It wasn't opened.

"Have you never watched it?"

"No, Iruka-sensei gave it to me as a present; I just haven't gotten around to watching it."

Sasuke shrugged and popped in the movie.

"I'm guessing you don't like anime?"

"No, I've just never watched it, now shut up and watch the movie."

"But I don't like suspense, it kills me"

Sasuke snorted. "I wanted to see this movie so just be quiet.

"Yeah yeah" the blonde mumbled sinking down in the couch "stupid window movie"[1] he started watching but felt his eyelids drooping. Yawning he slid sideways his head landing on Sasuke's leg.

"Don't tell me you're still tired."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke shook his head and started petting Naruto. The blonde quickly fell back asleep, the Kyuubi inside him purred happily.

Owari

A/N: well I finally posted another chapter, sorry for it being so short, and all the fluff, I couldn't help myself .' If any of you read reviews solo mentioned my other stories so if you think I should post em tell me what you think.

[1] Ok the movie is Secret window; I just watched it this weekend so it's the movie I chose.

Ok as said before there is a lot of OOC because these aren't the actual Naruto chars we all know and love. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed. Once again sorry for the fluff.

**Kuroi Kitsune13: **yes us cruel writers hurt poor Naruto, but hey it's always followed by something good ne?

**Ghostninja85:** Yeah, there was even more of the past in this chapter. I'm not going to say if you're predictions were right or not, but lets just say you are on the right track

**Watermelon Gal**: No her last name is Haruna, and it is quite fun to see Sasuke pissed, and emotional.

**Solo1487:** I have fun writing this, and no I won't neglect my other stories, that and I'm rewriting my vamp story. Here's the next chapter.

**Iceheart19:** Yes Itachi does see to be the type to swear ina way. But yes it is modern times, and who cares? This is modern Kohona, not Toronto or something.

**Kyuubi-chan:** Glad you like it.

**Ookima:** It's always good to know that I have another person who is with me all the way, I love the support I get from you guys.

**Zoey lives:** Thanks very much for your support I'm so happy that you like my writing.

**Vampires Nightmare**: of course I'll keep going, I love writing.

**Ravyn**: Sorry I took so long, glad to hear you like my story and that there are other bad grammar people out there

**Ramen no Tenshi**: Yes I have noticed this, but hey I need someone to play the bad guy don't I?

**VGJekyll**: Very glad you like it, makes me happy.

**hebi****:** I'm trying

Really sorry for the short chapter.


	5. Chapter five

A/N: Not much to say right now, but I fixed up chapter two, because while re reading them I noticed that I used the wrong jutsu, so it's all better now

This is the Present

Chapter five

After the movie ended it was around noonish and Naruto was still fast asleep. Sasuke chuckled, and stood slowly so as not to wake Naruto. He decided to get a head start on their history project so they wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Ino woke up to the phone ringing. Reaching over to her bedside table she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Huh?"

"I guess, why?"

"So? He's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"Sakura please…Ok we'll go look for him."

"Ok see you soon, bye!"

Hanging up the phone Ino sighed. "There goes my sleep in" she grumbled throwing off the covers.

Stepping into the hot shower she sighed pleasantly as the warm beads of water massaged her tired body.

Getting dressed she quickly headed over to Saukra's house so that the pink haired girl would stop worrying so much.

Once she reached the Haruna household Ino knocked on the door and was greeted by a panicked Sakura, who hugged her as soon and she seen who it was.

"Oh Ino I am so worried!" she sobbed into Ino's shoulder before the blonde haired girl could even take a step inside the house.

"Shhh" she cooed petting the pink haired girl's hair in a soothing manner "it's ok" She had no idea why her girlfriend was so worked up. She had see Sasuke last night, so what if he didn't answer his phone maybe he was sleep. This sounded incorrect even in Ino's mind. Sasuke never slept in, nor did he ignore his friends.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind her Ino led Sakura to the sofa and sat down. "Now tell me what happened" she said still holding the distressed girl.

"Well when I called not to long ago he didn't answer, and then I called his house and Itachi-sama answered saying he wasn't home, oh Ino!" she buried her head in Ino's shoulder once more.

She sat there calming Sakura before smiling at Sakura "we'll go look for him on, will that make you feel better?"

Sakura nodded and kissed Ino softly "thank you" she whispered wiping her face of tears.

"No problem" she said back smiling, If giving up sleeping most of the day meant she got to spend time with Sakura Ino would do it everyday.

After Sakura freshened up the two girls set out in search for the "lost" Uchiha.

The spent the whole afternoon checking out the usual hang out stops and various people's house but their search was in vain. Sasuke was no where to be found. It was as if he had disappeared off the planet.

"I just don't understand" Ino mussed more to herself than Sakura.

"What do you mean Ino-chan?"

"Well it just doesn't seem like something Sasuke would do, just disappear without telling anyone where he was going. I think something might have happened at home, you know how he and Itachi are, so he probably just went to go cool off somewhere."

Sakura rolled this around in her head for a while before nodding. "Yeah you're probably right. I was just over-reacting, I'm sorry."

"No need" Ino smiled and tilted the smaller girls head up for a chaste kiss. "So how about we head back to your place and do something productive?"

Sakura nodded.

The two girls reached the pink haired girls house and set up for some good vegging and cuddling time, they both were content with just doing this.

Naruto woke up hours later to the fast sound of clicking.

"Wha?"

The typing didn't stop, "computer…?"

The clicking stopped and Naruto smirked, he had beaten the computer.

"You say something Dobe"

Naruto blinked Dobe? Who the hell was that? Oh right Sasuke was over.

"Nothing important, what are you doing?" he sat up and swayed a little as black flooded his vision.

The clicking started up again and Naruto sat there trying to get the dizzy spell to wear off.

"I'm starting to write our report, did you know our families have a lot of background together."

"Really?" Naruto said coming up to stand behind the raven haired boy.

"Yeah it's really surprising that we hadn't done this soon, a lot of the families were connected to another somehow or another"

"That's cool" /Naruto looked around for a chair and found none, not think he just sat on Sasuke

"What are you doing?" he paused in his typing.

"Sitting down what does it look like?"

The Uchiha ignored it and continued typing. Naruto watched as different pages flared on the screen before disappearing again. Sasuke was a really fast typer and with Naruto's current uncomprehending state he couldn't even see half of what was being written.

"Was that my name?"

He felt Sasuke nod behind him "That was the first holder of Kyuubi; I guess you were named after him"

"Cool. So how much have you done already?"

"About half of it."

Naruto blinked before shrugging "saves me from doing a lot" he snickered.

He felt really comfortable sitting on Sasuke, and didn't want to get up. "Ne Sasuke, how long was I asleep?"

"About a day" Sasuke stopped typing saved and stretched out. "I bet you're hungry."

Naruto nodded "Hell yeah" to emphasize his point his stomach took that moment to growl loudly, both boys laughed. Getting up Naruto went to grab some cash. "Want take out?"

"Ahead of you there pizza should be here soon."

"cool." Flopping down on the couch Naruto looked up at the ceiling, he smiled. Sasuke had let him sleep all day and had already started their history report, and now Naruto felt better, he seemed to do that, when ever he was hurt, depending on the damage it usually took him about a day's worth of sleep to heal up completely and him back to normal.

"Are you psychic Sasuke?"

"No one is psychic Dobe." He said pushing the blonds legs out of the way and sat on the couch. "Yes but you knew I was hungry and ordered pizza."

"No I was hungry so I ordered to feed myself, you just so happened to wake up at the right time."

Naruto pouted cutely. And Sasuke just laughed. The doorbell rang and Sasuke took the money Naruto had grabbed to pay for the food and set it on the table, "I'm not your maid get your own food."

Naruto laughed and grabbed the plates; his house didn't feel so empty and lonely when Sasuke was around. Handing one to Sasuke her served himself and sat to eat.

After the whole pizza was gone, both boys having ate half to themselves, Naruto lay on the living room floor sighing in contentment. "That was good, the best part was when you dropped half the topping onto your lap." He laughed.

"Shut up baka, at least I'm not such a messy eater I get it all over my face." Sasuke growled from the kitchen. This made Naruto laugh harder.

They spent the rest of the night finishing up their history project and playing cards.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"hmm?" the raven haired boy responded not looking up from his poker hand.

"Not that I don't like you hanging out or anything, but umm don't you have a home or something? Like wont you're brother be worried about you?"

Sasuke looked up at the blonde. "I don't think I will go home for a couple of days, hope you don't mind."

The blonde shook his head "naw, its cool. We all need some space at times ya know."

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto yawned and stood twisting from side to side stretching his stiff muscles. "Sasu this is boring we should at least go for a walk or something."

"What did you just say?" Sasuke questioned.

"I said we should go for a walk or something."

"No before that."

Naruto looked thoughtful "umm we all need space? Or I'm bored." He shrugged "I dunno why?"

Sasuke sighed "never mind I must've heard you wrong is all." Standing also Sasuke headed towards the door. "You coming Dobe?"

"Yeah" Naruto cheered smiling.

Locking the door the blonde followed Sasuke out into the street. "Hey I know where a good park is, usually it's deserted because of all the new ones, but it's my favorite."

"Sure" Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dashed off in the opposite direction, he didn't care if Sasuke was going to kill him later. All he cared about was the pleasant tingling that was running through his hand.

Sasuke hid his flush as Naruto led him down the streets, he didn't know why but the hyperactive blonde made his stomach jumble and twist in knots. As much as he hated to admit it, he was attracted to Naruto.

A/N: Okie next chapter done. I am very sorry about it. This chapter went strait down the drain and I just wanted to get it done before I completely destroyed the story.

Thanks a bunch to all else who reviewed. I promise that the next one will be much better. And anyone who wants to be on a mailing list, or perhaps even beta this story for me it would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for not putting the responses I am lazy right now. '


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six

Naruto smiled happily as he reached his favorite only 3 blocks away from his house. It was one of those metal and wooden ones that the parents don't like their children hanging out on because they say it's to dangerous but for Naruto it was just perfect.

Quickly he sat on the tire swing and smiled at Sasuke. "Great isn't it?"

Sasuke just shook his head "You're amused so easily Dobe"

Naruto stuck his tongue out and willed the tire to spin. Sasuke chuckled as he watched the blonde swing merrily on the tire. He hadn't seen a tire swing since he was little and watching Naruto right now reminded him of his childhood.

"Sasu come swing!" his friend called.

"Okay!" he called back smiling and climbing onto the black rubber thing known as a tire swing.

"See I told you it was fun." The little blonde boy cheered smiling.

"Yeah" Sasuke cheered back also smiling.

The two boys sat on the swing forever smiling laughing and spinning.

"Sasuke" Naruto received no answer.

"Hey lo!" he said waving his hand in front of the stoic boys face.

Sasuke visibly shook his head.

"Sorry" he muttered looking at Naruto. "I got lost in my thoughts."

"Well they must have held you captive because I've been calling you for the past five minutes."

Sasuke shrugged "I guess."

"Well are you going to sit there all night or are you going to join me in having some fun in the playground" he exclaimed waving his hand towards the jungle gym.

"I think I'll sit here and watch you make a fool of yourself" he smirked.

Naruto's brow twitched "Oh yeah well I think you're just a big chicken and is afraid you're going to hurt yourself."

Sasuke stood up so now he was taller than the blonde and didn't feel like he was at a disadvantage. "Watch it" he growled.

Naruto smirked "What are you gonna do about it, beat me up?"

"Oh I'll do more than just that" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Well you're going to have to catch me first" and before Sasuke knew what happened Naruto had dashed off and disappeared into the playground.

"1…

2…

10!" Sasuke called out before dashing after the blonde. The game wouldn't be fun if the prey was caught right away.

Naruto snickered; he was sitting in the wooden cabin window watching Sasuke look around for him. '_Doesn't he know anything about playgrounds and tag?_' he thought to himself as Sasuke checked under the slide.

It was odd playing a game of cat and mouse with the raven haired boy. At a first glance Naruto never would've thought Sasuke was even capable of a smile let alone play kiddy games with a hyperactive blonde like himself. But he was happy none the less to have a friend who he actually felt he could trust.

Looking back out the window his eyes widened, Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Oh shit!" he muttered franticly looking for the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde panic from his spot in the tree. He tossed a few rocks on top of the hut to scare the blonde and he smiled as Naruto jumped and started cursing fluently. He dashed out of the house and disappeared once more before Sasuke could follow his movements in the dark of the night.

"Kuso" he cursed and took off once more.

It took the better half of an hour before Sasuke finally caught Naruto who was in the middle of jumping from the slide to the monkey bars.

They crashed to the ground with a Thud!

"Owwwww!!" Naruto moaned holding his head.

"Uragh" Sasuke muttered sitting up. "Damn baka"

"It's not my fault you tackled me mid air!" the furious blonde yelled at his companion.

"What was I supposed to do? Knock you off the monkey bars?"

"No, let me win" the blonde smirked.

"No can do" the raven haired boy smirked and tackled the blonde once more pinning him to the ground.

Naruto struggled "No fair!!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto squirmed and writher beneath him. "it's you're own fault Dobe"

"How's it my fault that you're a big chicken" even though he seemed to be at a disadvantage Naruto still wouldn't give up.

Sasuke growled and shifted his position sso he was pressing one of Naruto's pressure points.

"Take that back"

"Never!!" Naruto said a huge grin on his face. Because of Sasuke moving he was able to move his left arm a little which was all he needed.

Sasuke put more pressure on Naruto. "I said take it back Dobe" he growled lowly.

Naruto winced a little in pain before he freed his arm and hit Sasuke wherever he could not being able to see the black haired boy at all.

Sasuke yelped in pain and withdrew quickly curling into a ball groaning in pain.

Naruto scrambled away and stood before he saw Sasuke writhing in pain, a guilty look crossed his face. _'Never meant to hit him there.'_ Naruto thought crouching beside the Uchiha.

"Sorry Sasuke" he said guilt written across his face "I couldn't see."

"When.. I.. can ..get.. up" he growled out "you..are…dead!!"

"eh heh heh" Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head and slowly inched away from the boy. "Oh would you look at the time." He muttered looking at his wrist, which didn't have a watch on.

"Naruto so help me, if you move any further you pain will be much worse than what it will be if you don't" Sasuke was sitting now glaring daggers at the boy across from him.

Naruto was frozen right about now his options didn't seem to be good. Sasuke stood up and started towards the blonde.

"Eyah!!" Naruto yelled before dashing off, Sasuke gave a frustrated growl and took off after the blonde.

Naruto ran for his life with one furious Uchiha Sasuke close on his tail. Quickly he made a sharp turn and dashed up the nearest tree. Sasuke going full speed to try and catch up didn't catch the blonde's quick turn and ran by before he could stop himself.

He continued on at a slower pace and new plan forming in his head. Changing directions opposite to where Naruto was hiding Sasuke smirked. Oh Naruto was so going to pay dearly when he got home.

………………………………………………

Hours later when Naruto thought the cost was clear he headed home grinning, very much pleased with himself that he and his balls had gotten away safely.

"Ha stupid Sasuke could never beat me!" he cheered walking up his driveway.

He never knew what hit him as he walked into the dark house grin still in place. Before he knew what had happened Naruto was sprawled on his back gasping for breath and clutching his chest.

"Now we're even Dobe" Sasuke sneered and flopped onto the couch.

After Naruto caught his breath he got up glaring at where Sasuke lay on his couch and launched an all out attack. Sasuke was expecting this and quickly had the blonde trapped underneath him.

"Now now Dobe, just face it, compared to me your nothing." He smirked knowing it was going to get on the blondes nerves.

To his surprised Naruto squirmed uncomfortably beneath him and a faint blush was detectable. Oh this was too perfect. Sasuke smirked "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" he chuckled darkly.

"n no!" Naruto exclaimed trying to get out from this awkward situation, Sasuke hovering over him like this was doing nothing for his currently raging hormones. With a burst of strength he pushed the black haired boy off him and scooted back against the arm of the chair scowling. _'Stupid body'_ he thought at himself.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider, "you're the one who started it," he muttered inching closer to the blonde.

Sasuke was getting too close for Naruto's comfort so he jumped up and dashed to the kitchen "Hey want some ramen?" he called to the other boy.

Sasuke growled in frustration and collapsed on the couch "No" he muttered through the cushions, his cheeks were burning as he thought about what he was just going to do if Naruto hadn't of jumped up scared.

_'Way to go Sasuke'_ he cheered sarcastically to himself. His listened to Naruto rummage around in the kitchen before falling asleep where he lay.

Naruto walked out into the living room bowl of steaming ramen in hand and saw Sasuke face down asleep on the couch. He smiled and put the bowl down and went to the room to grab a blanket. He draped it over the slumbering Uchiha and kissed him on the head "Oyasumi Sasu" he said before heading down to the bedroom to eat.

TBC

OK that was crappy but I just wanted to finally get it done. Ugh keeping up with stories is getting harder and harder because I'm getting lazy. But I'm kicking myself in the butt more and more.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

_"Sasu-chan Sasu-chan!" a blonde boy screamed as he ran up to meet his frien,d he tripped on the way, and sniffled a few times. _

_A young raven haired boy ran to help the blonde "Naru-kun, you better be more careful" he said smiling and kissed the blondes boo boo's_

_The blonde went wide eyed and smiled happily and hugged his friend "I'll try" he stood up holding his friends hand_

_They walked together towards the Uchiha estate "Sasu-chan, did you know that when two people are close friends they drop the end things" the blonde beamed, proud of himself_

_The black hair boy blinked "Really?" he asked._

_The blond nodded "yeah onee-san told me that it was the way in the past, will you just call me Naru?"_

_Sasu nodded "ha, as long as you call me Sasu" he beamed._

_"Deal!" the blonde cheered and hugged his friend. Sasu smiled and hugged back just as warmly. _

Sasuke woke up and blinked he now recognized the strange dreams he had been having lately as suppressed childhood memories. "Naru" he gasped out completely shocked. It couldn't be….

He got up and headed to Naruto's room to wake the blonde not caring what ungodly hour it was.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he shook Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto" he hissed, he was answered by an intake of breath before it was exhaled. Naruto was sleeping soundly.

"Naruto!" he growled louder this time and shaking harder.

Naruto groaned and rolled over

Getting fed up Sasuke stood and grabbed the blankets tugging hard, he made Naruto roll off the bed and the blankets fell by his feet.

"Itai!" Naruto yelped as he landed on the cold floor.

"The hell did you do that for bastard" he growled out glaring.

"You wouldn't wake up Dobe" Sasuke growled back matching the blondes glare.

"Well you didn't have to throw me out of bed, jeez!" he muttered getting up running a hand through unruly golden locks.

He sighed, Sasuke had interrupted one of his favorite dreams of when he was a child, he didn't have many but some were really good.

Sasuke sat on the bed "Sorry Naruto-kun" he muttered, his brain was slowing down now.

_'Why did I wake him up anyway' _he thought idly and sighed.

"You want something?" Naruto asked making a seat on the floor with the blankets and sitting there staring up at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I forgot what because you wouldn't wake up" he scoffed.

Naruto stuck his tongue out before yawning widely, his mouth widening like a cat.

"Sorry again"

Naruto shrugged "it's only 2 am I can still get lots of sleep" he grinned "now shove over and gimmie half my bed." he mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke blinked stupidly

Naruto stood and shoved Sasuke over crawling back into his bed "I don't care if you stay here, just let me sleep" he grumbled and left space incase Sasuke decided to stay.

Yawning, the blonde snuggled down into his blankets once more and smirked happily, he would be sleeping soon, sleep was very welcoming.

Sasuke shrugged, it was probably better then the couch, so he lied down on the bed and took the offered blankets "Oyasumi-nasai" he mumbled before yawning himself, his eyelids were heavy and soon fell covering his eyes. He felt comfortable currently, it was familiar and soon he was asleep.

Once Naruto was sure Sasuke was asleep he shuffled over slightly and hugged the boy burying his face in the crook of the others neck. It was an action he remember from his past, he felt so comfortable around the stoic boy.

Sasuke woke up as the sun pierced threw the window and trailed on his pale skin. He groaned and threw the blanket over his head.

"Agrweed" he heard Naruto mutter into his shoulder.

Sasuke chuckled and ran a pale hand through Naruto's blond hair.

Naruto nearly purred at the touch and snuggled closer to the Uchiha "mmmm warm" he mumbled still mostly asleep.

Sasuke smiled and hugged the blonde closer feeling more content now then ever before. He felt his eyelids drop once more and soon both he and Naruto were passed out once more.

_"Naru!__ Naru!" the young Uchiha called running to his friend smiling widely and laughing._

_The blonde in question was sitting in the sand box, hearing his friend's call he looked up and smiled, his smile just for Sasuke._

_This made Sasuke grin wider as he reached the blondes place panting out of breath._

_"Naru" he smiled hugging his friend knocking them both over._

_"Sasu" the blonde giggled and hugged back tightly "You are hyper ne?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head vigorously "Yeah yeah, oniichan took me out today, we had lots of fun, we went to the park, and then got ice cream, and the zoo, and for a long car ride, then he bought me a new hat, and a toy" He started rambling on poor Naruto having trouble keeping up with the boys speeding talk._

_They were both kneeling on their knees across from each other Sasuke rambling on and on._

_Naruto reached out and took both the raven haired child's hands in his own lacing their fingers together. Sasuke paused to smile and held the blondes hands back before resuming going on about him and his oniichan._

_Naruto still having trouble following with his short attention-spanned 6 year old brain he was quickly trying to think up a way to silence the ever so fast speaking Uchiha. Finally he remembered what his oneesan once did with her friend._

_Leaning forward he placed his lips to the raven haired boys closing his eyes as he did so._

_Sasuke stopped mid sentence as warm lips touched his own he didn't understand but it made his stomach do flops and it was a good feeling._

_He smiled and pressed back, it was only a few seconds but when it was done both boys were blushing darkly although neither understood why, and had huge grins on their face._

_"What was that?" Sasuke asked titling his head to the side, his hands still laced together with Naruto's._

_"I dunno.." the blonde admitted._

Sasuke woke up hours later, how he was able to sleep in so long fathomed him, and there was no doubt about it now, Naruto was his childhood friend that he thought he had lost forever.

"Naru…" he breathed in wonder pushing a few stray golden locks out of the sleeping boys face.

Naruto moaned slightly but didn't wake up gripping the Uchiha's shirt tighter and burring his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck once more.

Sasuke smiled he was tempted to place a kiss on the blonde forehead but refrained from doing so, he didn't want Naruto to explode on him.

"Sasu-cha.." the blonde mumbled in his sleep.

Sasuke blinked, did Naruto know? Remember? Could he possibly know that they had shared a past together that they were closer then mere best friends?

Sasuke sighed and stared at the ceiling one arm draped over the blonde's lower back.

So many confusing thoughts were now rushing through his head

_'You could always stay here, and escape marrying Sakura, plus oniisan doesn't know where here is, and he has no way of knowing…..but he could find out so…'_ he sighed it was too troublesome.

"What's on your mind?" Naruto mumbled.

"Your awake?" Sasuke said blushing, although he didn't know exactly why he was.

"Yeah all your sighing kept annoying the top of my head." He chuckled

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke growled pushing Naruto off the bed and he landed unceremoniously on his bottom.

"Bastard" Naruto whined getting up and rubbing his now sore backside shooting glares at the Uchiha.

Sasuke just smirked "It's your own fault Dobe"

Naruto just stuck his tongue out and headed to get some clothes from his closet.

Sasuke got up and followed him "have anything I could borrow?" he asked standing behind the blonde.

"I guess" Naruto shrugged. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the closeness of the Uchiha, he could feel the raven haired boy's breath softly running over his skin. He closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten to keep his breathing regular.

When Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and rested his chin his shoulder, his breath hitched and his heart beat sped up.

"ummm Sasuke?" Naruto questioned

Sasuke placed a kiss to Naruto's shoulder which cause the blonde to shudder, weather it was pleasure or disgust Sasuke was bound to find out.

"Naru-kun" he muttered into the blonde's ear receiving a shiver in response.

Naruto tensed had he just heard Sasuke right? He turned to look at Sasuke even if he was slightly taller Naruto could see his face fine "Sasuke?" he questioned once more his voice holding none of the uncertainty is had moments before.

"hmm?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow

"What did you just call me?" he asked holding his ground.

"Naru-kun" Sasuke replied with a shrug.

Naruto eyed him for a moment before smirking and glomping onto the boy sending both boy sprawling out of the closest and onto the floor. Naruto was hugging the Uchiha tightly.

Sasuke blinked somehow things seemed to have turned on him, he was supposed to have Naruto against the wall and being all confused and scared and stuff, not him being pinned to the floor in a tight hug.

"ugh Naru-kun get off" he mumbled pushing himself up.

Naruto refused to get up and just sat there hugging Sasuke sitting in the boys lap "nu uh you hafta make me" he muttered back smirking.

Sasuke groaned, not this, he thought sighing, he easily took Naruto under the arms and lifted him off before placing him beside him "there" he muttered and stood up.

Naruto pouted "Sasu-chan's no fun" but he got up anyway and grabbed the stuff from the closet throwing some clothes to Sasuke.

"Here" he mumbled and handed Sasuke some clothes before heading to the bathroom to change.

Once the door was closed he sighed '_how could I be such a moron'_ he thought rubbing his temples, _'he is barely your friend, you shouldn't think of him like that.'_ He scolded himself and began to change. This had just gotten much more complicated.

TBC

A/N: Okay…

I know it has taken me like forever to get this chapter out and I am so sorry for that . please don't kill me .'

Here it is, what will happen next?


End file.
